


I Need You

by pxris67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxris67/pseuds/pxris67
Summary: Castiel's pregnancy symptoms kick in, and Dean is 100% ready.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 60





	I Need You

"Dean can you please come here!" Castiel shouted from his regular spot on their couch, needy and tired.  
He heard footsteps rumbling down the stairs and gasped as pleasure rushed through him.  
"Yeah baby are you ok- Jesus fucking Christ Cas, I could've been Sam, what the hell are you thinking?" Dean stuttered as he took in the beautifully disheveled sight of Cas on the couch, his cock hard and leaking beneath his five month pregnant belly. He looked so needy and absolutely breathtaking that Dean couldn't find himself to be mad.  
"Cas, what are you doing?" He asked as he made his way to his lover, trying to cover him with an abandoned blanket on the couch incase Sam decided to stroll through. Cas let out a deprived whine that went straight to Dean's dick as it twitched eagerly.  
"I need you now." Castiel groaned, palming his erection beneath the blanket. Dean chuckled at Cas's antics and Cas just whined.  
"Hormones kicking in, huh baby?" Dean soothed, pushing Cas's hair from his eyes. Cas nodded, with one hand cradling his stomach and the other on his red and irritated cock.  
"Let's go upstairs honey, I'll take care of you." Dean said, taking Cas's hand and pulling him up gently, despite his protest of wanting to just do it there on the couch.  
Once upstairs, Dean laid Cas out gently on their bed and began to pull off his own boots and clothing whilst Cas started to pant like a bitch in heat as he stimulated his sensitive nipples. When Dean was finished undressing, he made his way to Cas and carefully pulled his tshirt over his head, and that was it as he was already naked.  
"Dean please," Cas whined, and spread his thick thighs for Dean to sit between.  
"Shhh, I've got you baby." Dean soothed and popped open the bottle of lube, spreading it over his fingers. As Dean fingered Cas open he kissed down his swollen stomach and praised it as an idol. He was sure to hold himself above Cas's belly so that he woudln't bring harm to either of them. He moved down, and fondled his boyfriend' balls, kissing, sucking, and nipping at them. Cas was a writhing mess, mewling, and almost sobbing at how good it felt. He felt a familiar heat boiling throughout his stomach.  
"Dean, s-stop, I'm going to come." Dean pulled off, and moved back up to cas, just kissing him as Cas calmed down. Dean moaned against his lips.  
"So good Cas, so good baby." Dean praised, grinding his heavy cock against his lovers leg. Once Cas gave him the okay, Dean began to move his fingers again, in and out, around, and as deep as he could go.  
"Dean, D-Dean, aahh, I- ugh, need you inside of me please, I wanna ride you," Castiel moaned. Dean nodded against Cas's neck and grunted, while pulling his three fingers out of Cas and moving to lay on his back. Castiel straddled him from there, looking the most beautiful Dean has ever seen him. He's completely flushed, his belly casting a new beauty upon himself. He's naked on all of his glory and looks vulnerable and just completely gorgeous.  
Dean is snapped out of his trance by the perfect feeling of Cas sinking down onto his full cock.  
"Ahhh, oh my God, son of a bitch Cas, aah," Dean moaned loudly, as Cas wasted no time beginning to move on Dean's dick.  
He started off in slow movements up and down, but soon he was practically bouncing up and down in circular motions, grunting or moaning loudly each time like clockwork.  
Dean's hands were holding each side of Castiel's large stomach as his head was thrown back in ecstacy.  
"I love you, I love you so much, both of you, oh my God." Dean smiled a soft smile, while sweat formed on his body. He never quit thrusting into his lover until Cas let out a loud yell and came all over Dean's chest and face. Dean groaned at the sight.  
Dean licked some of Castiel's sweet yet bitter come from his own lips and trusted hard into him a couple more time before coming deep inside of him.  
The boys rode out their orgasms and Cas pulled off of Dean's now softening penis and moved to lay on his back panting. Dean moved to lay next to him so that he could throw his arm around Cas's stomach.  
"I love you too, so much," Castiel finally replied.  
Dean smiled tiredly a wide smile and planted a fat kiss on Cas's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes


End file.
